


Valentines Day

by zeichnerinaga



Category: Kingsman
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeichnerinaga/pseuds/zeichnerinaga
Summary: Aftermath of Valentines Day





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morgue Files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602170) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



It began in the aftermath of the day when Richmond Valentine killed millions of people on the 14th of February-on Valentines Day.  
Or, to be exact, it started on it's anniversary, it's first anniversary to be exact, and it kept happening every year on that exact same date.  
There was a similar tradition before, one where lovers got together and gave each other flowers, but in the aftermath of Richmond Valentine it acquired a rather bloody significance.  
No one quite knew who started it, maybe it was a former lover of one of the deceased of last years incident, a picture of a Rose Bouquet and the words: "Remember Valentines Day" were soon found.  
After that, every year on the same day, people would buy red Roses and leave them on graveyards or even in public spaces and Remember.


End file.
